Whipped Cream and Bechloe Fanfiction
by bechloehuh
Summary: Anna Kendrick decides to show her girlfriend, Brittany Snow, some of the stuff on the Bechloe tag on Tumblr. A fanfiction named '50 shades of Bechloe' catches Britt's attention, and she insists that they read it together. (Sendrick.)


"Babe." Anna said from where she was sitting on the other end of the couch to her girlfriend Brittany, who was sat watching TV. The blonde had been catching up on The Bachelor after being away for a few days, so Anna decided to go on her twitter for a while as her girlfriend watched it.

"Yeah?" the blonde nodded, still keeping her eyes on the screen as she felt Anna shuffle around until she was sitting next to her. She tilted the laptop screen towards Brittany, who then tore her eyes away from the screen to look at Anna's laptop. Her eyes widened, and she burst out laughing as she saw that Anna was on Tumblr and that there was an image of two girls kissing, fully naked, but her and Anna's faces were photo-shopped onto their bodies. She looked at the brunette, who was laughing too.

"What the hell?" she asked, shaking her head, as that was all that she could do at that moment. And Anna just smirked as she scrolled down.

"I'm on the Bechloe tag on Tumblr and I gotta hand it to our fans, Britt, they're pretty fucking talented when it comes to making manips of us."

"Oh my God." Brittany laughed. "Why do you go on that? It's weird."

"Is it though?" Anna asked, raising her eyebrows as she leaned in to press a chaste kiss to Britt's lips. "I mean, there's some pretty neat stuff on here."

"What's that?" the blonde suddenly asked, stopping Anna's hand from scrolling any further. She pointed at a link that read "50 shades of Bechloe" and looked down at Anna with a questioning look.

"I don't know. Fanfiction."

The blonde gave Anna a look as if to ask her whether they should read it or not, and the brunette raised her eyebrows. She opened her mouth to speak but then shook her head, looking back at the screen and clicking the link.

"You sure you wanna read it?" Anna asked, smirking when Brittany muted the TV and nodded her head. "Fine. Don't blame me if you get super turned on though."

"Why would I get turned on?"

The brunette looked at her girlfriend again with a laugh. "50 shades of Bechloe, babe. It's pretty self-explanatory."

The webpage loaded, and Brittany smiled at Anna before immediately going to read it. The beginning wasn't that bad. It was just Beca getting into the bathtub, and complaining about Bellas. Anna couldn't help but laugh at that, thinking that it was so in character. The two carried on reading, until they got to the part where Chloe came in.

"Now it's gettin' good." Anna commented, which earned an eye roll and a smack on the arm from her girlfriend.

"Oh God, Chloe's gonna get in the bath with her." Britt said, her arm coming up to wrap around Anna's shoulders so they weren't in an awkward, uncomfortable position.

The two were smiling as they read along in their heads, Anna reading a little bit faster than Britt. So every time the brunette read something funny, the blonde would furrow her eyebrows, until she then came across the funny part. They carried on reading like this, even reading through the smut part - which Anna kept laughing at under her breath - until the very end. They were met with silence when they were finished, both still looking at the screen.

"That must've been a pretty wide bathtub." Anna piped up, which caused Brittany to laugh out loud.

"It was interesting."

"It was." the brunette nodded, clicking the "next page" button on the webpage, and Brittany frowned.

"What are-is there more?"

"Yeah, it says it in the summary. Twenty-six chapters of smut."

The blonde just nodded, mouthing a "oh" as she looked back towards the screen.

"Oh God, this one is in a Gym." she groaned, throwing her head back so it rested on the back of the sofa, and Anna knew exactly why she did it.

"Oh, does it bring back memories?" she asked in a playful tone, yet Brittany knew exactly what she was talking about.

"Are you kidding me? Of course it does."

The brunette laughed, fully remembering the time that her and Brittany ended up going at it in the bathroom when they went to the gym together a few months back. But really, could you blame her for acting like a horny teenager? When there is a hot and sweaty, not to mention breathless, Brittany Snow working out beside you, you kinda can't really control yourself.

"You wanna carry on reading?" Anna asked, trying to rid the images of her and Britt in the gym restroom from her brain. It was kinda hard seeing as they were basically imprinted on her, but she at least tried. For her sanity.

The blonde nodded, going back to her previous position so she could see the computer screen. The two carried on reading a few more chapters. In fact, they managed to read fifteen of them, - and Brittany couldn't help but notice how Anna's breathing had changed, and she would occasionally shift in her seat.

And they were both keeping it together quite well if they were honest. That was until they finished chapter 16, and Anna slammed the laptop shut.

"I can't. I can't read it-not.. I can't read it anymore."

"That chapter was.."

"Fucking HOT, that's what it was." Anna finished, putting the laptop beside her before standing up and pulling Brittany up with her.

"What are you doing?"

"It gave me ideas." she simply said before dragging Britt into the kitchen. And they'd just read a chapter about Beca and Chloe using chocolate sauce, so obviously Brittany knew exactly what was going to happen.

She was dragged into the kitchen by Anna, immediately getting told to lean against the counter; and Brittany did as she was told because who knew what Anna would be like if she didn't.

"Take your shirt off." the brunette simply said as she opened the fridge and pulled out a can of unopened whipped cream. And Brittany's eyebrows furrowed.

"Didn't they use chocolate?"

"We don't have any, so we'd have to go buy some. But I can't wait, so.. whipped cream. This is happening, Snow. Now get naked."

The blonde laughed as she reached down to the bottom of her shirt and pulled it up and over her head, gently placing it down on the counter that she was leaning on before turning back around to watch her girlfriend. Anna did the same, momentarily putting the can down as she pulled her shirt off, throwing it on the floor haphazardly.

Brittany watched with an interested gaze as Anna picked up the aerosol can and shook it back and forth in front of her. And the brunette glanced up and smirked at the interest in her girlfriend's eyes, before taking the lid off of the can and bringing it up to her mouth. She stretched her head backwards and squirted some of the cream into her mouth, and Brittany couldn't help but squirm at just how hot the brunette looked when doing so, especially when she stuck her tongue out a little to reach some of the cream that had made it's way to the corner of her lips.

"This is actually really nice." Anna said with wide eyes, and the blonde giggled before closing in on Anna. The brunette immediately crashed her lips against Brittany's, throwing her arms over her shoulders as she kept hold of the can. Their tongues ran against each other, teeth occasionally clicking messily as they pulled each other closer.

Brittany was the first to pull back for air, immediately moving to attach her lips to the brunette's neck. She started to suck on her pulse point, biting down slightly, but not enough to leave a mark. And Anna let out an unrestrained moan at the feeling of her girlfriend's mouth on her neck, biting down gently.

"You want some?" Anna asked, causing Brittany to pull back. The blonde tilted her head to the side, and Anna smiled as she held the can up in front of her. And the blonde nodded, opening her mouth up as Anna supported the back of her head, encouraging her to tip her head back slightly. Britt's eyes drifted shut as the brunette filled her mouth with the fresh cream, with Anna's hand resting on the back of her neck, fingers going from knotting through her hair to caressing the back of her neck tenderly.

The brunette stopped squirting and pulled the can away, watching with glossy eyes as Brittany swallowed her mouthful of whipped cream, humming in pleasure at the taste. And Anna licked her lips when she saw just how aroused Brittany looked already.

"Come on." Anna said as she took Brittany's hand in hers, not giving her a chance to question her before she dragged her towards the stairs, grinning to herself as she pulled her girlfriend up them.

They both stumbled into the room, Anna immediately turning around with an innocent grin as she held the can in one hand, and used her other hand to drag Brittany towards her by the belt loop of her jeans. She leaned in to kiss her girlfriend, throwing the can onto the bed before her hands fiddled with the blonde's button and zipper.

"You're really into this, aren't you." Brittany mumbled into her girlfriend's mouth, smiling into the kiss when she felt Anna's soft, nimble fingers stroking across her navel. But Anna didn't answer her. Instead she smiled into the kiss as well, before detaching their lips to kiss her way down her girlfriend's body. She dropped to her knees, reaching a hand up to the top of Brittany's jeans, before pulling them down her legs. And the blonde helped get them off as Anna kissed her stomach.

"You're so beautiful." Anna murmured against her hot skin, running her hands over Brittany's stomach. And the blonde laughed as she watched the look on her girlfriend's face as she worshipped her body, both of them getting more and more aroused by every passing second.

They eventually made it to the bed after stripping each other of all their clothes, and now Brittany laid with her head on the pillows as Anna straddled her hips, trying not to think too hard about how her arousal was dripping onto the blonde's lower abdomen. (But really, how could they ignore it?)

The brunette leaned forward and reached for the whipped cream, popping it open with a sly grin. She squirted a small amount onto her girlfriend's collarbone after moving her hair out of the way, and Brittany laughed out loud.

"It's so cold!" she breathed out, and Anna smirked as she leaned down and licked the cream off of Britt's collarbone, making sure to scrape her teeth over the skin there. And Brittany shuddered underneath her. Because Anna knew just where to touch her to make her fall apart in her arms. And truthfully, the brunette could make her come with just a few touches if she wanted to. (Brittany doesn't know whether to be embarrassed or impressed that Anna can get her off so quickly.)

Anna pulled back with a grin as she shook the aerosol can again. She tipped the nozzle and pointed it over one of Brittany's nipples this time, squirting it and watching as the white cream covered the hard nub. She leaned her head down again, eagerly sucking the cream from around her girlfriend's nipple until it evaporated in her throat, and Britt's back arched at the feeling. Anna carried on sucking long after the cream had disappeared though, running her tongue over the now hardened nipple as Brittany threaded her hands through her girlfriend's hair.

The pleasure was almost too much to bare, and Britt sat up as she held Anna's head in her hands, crashing their lips together again. The kiss was messier this time. Teeth clicked together and tongues clashed as their hands roamed hot skin, and limbs tangled together with knitted eyebrows and eyes squeezed shut.

"Babe." Brittany whispered into Anna's mouth, breathing heavily as she felt her girlfriend's fingers drift closer to her centre. The brunette pulled back, grinning cheekily before pushing Brittany back so she was lying flat on the bed again.

She squirted some cream in a line down Britt's stomach, before bending down to lick it from her skin. And she felt the blonde's stomach jump beneath her tongue as she took in a sharp breath, her eyes dark as she watched Anna licking and sucking every bit of cream from her skin. The blonde could feel herself getting wetter by the second, and she honestly wasn't sure of how much she could take.

Anna sprayed the whipped cream in various patterns on her girlfriend's stomach, licking it up with her tongue as she neared closer and closer to Brittany's centre. In fact, she must have put the cream on every possible part of the blonde's body, except for where Brittany needed her the most. She writhed and jerked her body in agony, her hips thrusting upwards, and she moaned as her centre touched Anna's thigh.

Anna leaned back on her heels and stared down at Brittany. Her chest and stomach were covered with little red marks that she had left behind. Her chest rose and fell with every panting breath she took. Her blonde hair was splayed out on the pillow. Her lips red and swollen from being kissed so hard. It all made Anna smile, as well as made her that little bit more aroused, seeing her girlfriend laid so open and ready for her.

"Please touch me." Brittany moaned when Anna sat back up, picking the can up once again with a grin.

"Be patient." she whispered before spreading Brittany's legs. And the blonde inhaled sharply as Anna squirted some of the cream on her inner thigh, so close to where she needed her. To stop the blonde from squirming, Anna held her hips to the bed. She stroked her thumb over one of the hickeys she had left there, bending her head to lick the stripe of cream off of Britt's inner thigh.

And she wanted to carry on teasing her girlfriend, but when Brittany moaned, a low, guttural groan erupting from her throat, she couldn't hold out any more. She attached her mouth to the blonde's centre, feeling herself get even wetter when Britt cried out. She arched her back, and her head slammed down onto the pillow as she felt her girlfriend's tongue work it's way inside of her.

She raked her fingers through Anna's hair as the brunette's tongue worked her magic, and it only took a few more sucks and licks for the blonde's orgasm to approach. And then Anna stopped, and Brittany groaned as she squeezed her eyes shut.

"Why did you stop?" she asked huskily, unaware of the way her girlfriend was looking at her due to her eyes been closed. So the brunette took this time to surprise her girlfriend.

She picked up the can of whipped cream, parting Britt's lips before squirting a little bit of it out onto the blonde's clit. And she felt the blonde tense as she scraped her nails up and down her thighs, finally closing the distance between her and Brittany's centre. She sucked the cream off of her clit, lapping up the remnants of it as Britt writhed and moaned above her. And just the sound of Brittany so close to coming made the brunette wetter than she already was.

The blonde's hips rocked back and forth as she leaned up and rested herself on her elbows. She looked down to see Anna looking up at her with hooded eyes, and the sight of the brunette fucking her with her tongue made the blonde cry out, fire pooling low in her abdomen as she threw her head back and came into her girlfriend's mouth. She squeaked out incoherent profanities as her hips jerked, and her muscles tensed.

The brunette smiled as she kissed her way back up her girlfriend's body, resting her hands beside her head as she looked down at her. She leaned down and kissed the blonde's forehead, and Brittany opened her eyes as she looked up to see the brunette's eyes dark and filled with arousal.

"I love you." Brittany whispered breathlessly as she took Anna's head in her hands, pulling her down to attach their lips again. And this kiss was different. Filled with absolutely nothing but pure, unadulterated love and adoration. Lips moulded together perfectly and tongues clashed as their bodies pressed flush against each other. They eventually parted, Anna whispering "I love you too" into Brittany's ear as she laid half on top of her.

The brunette buried her head into her girlfriend's neck, kissing the skin there before mumbling, "thank God we had whipped cream in the fridge."

"We are having whipped cream sex every day from now on."

"If you say so, babe." Anna laughed, her hands wrapping around her girlfriend as she closed her eyes and felt herself drifting off.

"But really. That was.. wow."

"What can I say? I love sex and I love food. The writer of that fanfiction is a genius."


End file.
